


A Ship Towards Shore

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [39]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), F/M, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: Being stuck on a ship with no dragons and the gang is a disaster waiting to happen. Who though this was a good idea?





	A Ship Towards Shore

**Author's Note:**

> KEY:  
> (N/N)= nickname  
> (E/C)= eye color

**A Ship Towards Shore**

**Brown5714**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**You are both** **17**

**********************

"Ruff! Tuff!" yelled Hiccup, as the twins watched their fire with awe. The catch: it was the food meant to last three weeks before you reached Berk again.

"Yes, Hiccup?" Tuff responded, distracted by the dancing flames in front of him. Luckily, they only set the barrel on fire, not the contents.

You threw the contents of your wooden pail over the fire, receiving a sizzling sound as fire and water mixed. You then smacked the twins in the head.

"Ouch!" Tuff shouted.

"Ow!" Ruff complained, "What was that for?"

"For setting our food on fire," you stated, blankly.

"So you hit us, why?" Ruff encouraged you to continue.

You scoffed and rolled your eyes, staying silent.

Hiccup wrapped his arm around you, helping you to calm down. "Ruff, Tuff, go find Astrid and help her with something."

"Dictator," Ruff sneered in a whisper as she led her brother up the staircase.

"Power does that to people," Tuff replied.

It was Hiccup's turn to roll his eyes. "Thor, please help me."

"I'm sure Thor has a very busy schedule," you teased, "but I'll be glad to help you!" You gave your boyfriend his favorite closed eyed smile that gave you a childish look.

He ruffled your hair and said, "I know, love." Your (E/C) eyes sparkled, silently telling Hiccup three words. "I love you, too, (N/N)." He pulled you into a hug, resting his head against yours, which was resting on his chest.

"Would you like to hear a story?" You asked, looking up at my Hiccup.

Hiccup, who loved you stories (as did almost everyone on Berk) perked up. "Of course."

"Once upon a time, there was a group of close friends who were stuck on a ship together. Two were twins and almost complete idiots, though every now and then surprised everyone with a good idea. One was a moron who caused trouble, but somehow managed to always help fix it. One was a book worm, and he knew everything there was to know about dragons. Another was the warrior of the group. She spent hours upon hours training for anything and everything. Then, there were two lovers. A girl with a big imagination and a boy with a big brain and imagination.

"All of the friends loved each other, though they never admitted it. They all had big hearts and would risk their own lives over and over to make sure their village, dragons, and friends were safe.

"On the inescapable ship, the three trouble makers gave Lover Boy a hard time, but all was well as the ship finally docked at their peaceful village. The friends lived in harmony, happy throughout their days. The end," you completed with a giggle.

Hiccup knew who the story was about. He couldn't help but think of you saying " _All of the friends loved each other, though they never admitted it._ " There was no doubt that what you had said was true. As friends, y'all loved each other dearly, but no one ever said so out loud.

Hiccup pulled you close to him at the sound of an explosion.

"TUFF!" You both heard Astrid yell.

"Hurry," you laughed, dragging Hiccup up the stairs. "Before Astrid throws him overboard."

Hiccup laughed and nodded, spotting Astrid and the twins the moment his head peaked above the deck.

"She did it!" accused Tuff, pointing of Ruff.

"Did not, you bonehead!" she denied. Ruff went to punch her brother, but you stopped her by stepping between them. You knew it freaked Hiccup out. He was worried someone wouldn't stop their attack one day and hit you. While you appreciated his concern, you were too stubborn to let someone else get hurt.

"Now, now," you started, raising your hand to calm them down. "Let's not throw someone overboard. What happened?"

Astrid yelled, "These two mutton heads blew up the target for my axe!"

"Barf and Belch aren't even here! How do you keep managing to blow things up?" you asked. Hiccup was sent by his father to sign a treaty with a village three weeks away by boat. Being the kind friends you were, you and Astrid convinced the others to keep Hiccup company, an idea that seemed fun at the time. The village y'all were visiting wasn't exactly friendly to dragons, so y'all had to leave them behind. Leaving y'all dragon- less.

Still, Snotlout managed to repeatedly catch himself on fire, and the twins managed to repeatedly blow things up. Some things never change.

"It's a gift," Ruff answered your question.

You sighed but giggled. "Please try to refrain yourselves from doing so. At least until we return back to Berk."

"What? No explosions for two weeks?"

"Two and a half, but yes. Please," Hiccup joined.

Ruff sighed, walking off. "We'll think about it," Tuff responded, following his sister.

Luckily for the sanity of you, Astrid, Fishlegs, and Hiccup, the following few hours were peaceful and relaxing. You and Hiccup cuddled in the room y'all were sharing.

Around sunset, you started to prepare dinner, though the fire to cook was limited, you and Fishlegs (being the best two cooks) managed to make enough delicious food for everyone.

"Eat up!" You cheered, having finished pulling Ruffnut off of a bruised Tuffnut.

Dinner started off quietly. Then Hiccup started a small conversation, which switched to the subject of dragons, which infuriated Snotlout when Fishlegs told him he was incorrect about something, which of course led to them verbally fighting, then Snotlout made it physical by punching Fishlegs. As Astrid pried Snotlout off of Fishlegs, the twins decided to fight for fun. Soon Ruffnut grew bored of beating up her brother, so Tuffnut then picked a fight with Snotlout.

"Hey. Um, guys," Hiccup tried.

"Can you please stop fighting?" you asked.

Meanwhile, Ruffnut cheered, "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"HEY!" Astrid shouted, flipping Snoutlout over and shoving Tuffnut to the ground. "SHUT UP, YOU TWO MUTTON HEADS!"

"Yeah, let's just have everyone calm down and we can finish our dinners-" tried Hiccup.

"Why should we?" Snotlout sneered, just to spite Hiccup.

"How about I tell a story?" You asked. Everyone quickly agreed and sat in front of you, loving your stories. "Once upon a time, there was a ship heading towards shore. Well, on the ship," your voice lost the story telling vibe as you glared at Snotlout and Tuffnut, "there were two annoying boys who were going to get thrown overboard if they didn't SHUT UP AND EAT THEIR DINNER!" Snotlout flinched, while Tuffnut tried to shake off your sudden change in demeanor and threat off with a laugh. "Now," you added quietly, but forcibly, leaving no room for arguments.

They scattered to their plates like lost dragons.

After dinner, you suggested star gazing, which everyone complied to. You giggled as you pointed out many constellations, then other pictures that the stars created.

You don't know when you fell asleep, all you know is you woke up when Hiccup set you down on the bed before scooting next to you.

"Goodnight, mi'lady," he smiled, noticing your half- awake being.

"Good night, Hic. I love you," you mumbled, closing your eyes as you fell back asleep.

He chuckled at your cute behavior. "I love you, too."

***************

Luckily, there was only four more explosions and seven fires in the last week of the three week journey. No serious injuries and no loss of life... human life, at least. Poor fishes...

Having returned to Berk, a party was commenced to celebrate your safe return. The night was full of fun, laughter, dancing music, feasts for an army, and fish for dragons.

You and Hiccup shared many dances, though you sometimes switched out with Astrid when you took breaks. Late into the night/ early hours of the morning, you fell asleep leaning against Hiccup's shoulder as he talked with the gang. Again, you woke up to Hiccup setting you down on your bed (this one in your actual home though).

The boat ride was long and exhausting at some points, it was fun overall, which is what matters.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
